I'll Be Waiting For You
by Keyara
Summary: Adelena has long kept her painful past a secret but when she meets a miscievous admirer, she learns that his love may be the key to purging the guilt from her heart


**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the makers of Harry Potter though I would love to be, I am not. But I write this story as a way to pay tribute to my love of this series. Enjoy, Love Keyara.

**I'll be Waiting for You**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and cheerful day as she and the rest of her school stood outside the large double doors to the Great Hall. They had come all the way from America to be here for this historical event and though she could not compete, she was anxious to make friends. I hope I look okay she thought nervously. She was a very pretty girl with long dark brown and silver streaked hair (Her mother being a veela) , emerald green eyes and light olive skin. Clad in black leather pants and a green and black corset she looked very intimidating.

"Adelena, I think that they are ready for us" said her friend Anya turning to her "You nervous?"

"A little. What if they don't like the dance that I choreographed?"

"You did an amazing job, they'll love it"

"Academy Of Magical Arts for Girls, USA" Thundered a deep voice

"It's show-time" Adelena said strapping on her guitar, she stepped through the doors of the hall  
She touched the neck of the red guitar with her wand and she began to play swing music. Girls in the clothing of their choice wearing black capes began to dance in from either side of her. Guys came in as well dressed in black suits and ties. Sparks came out of her guitar and out of the girl's capes and the guys began to swing dance with the girls at brake-neck speeds.

"I thought they were an all girls school" whispered a boy with red hair. Adelena grinned, this was the better part of her illusion. At the ending solo of the song a guy came in and began to dance with her as the guitar played itself. When the song ended, the male dancers disappeared in green smoke. Everyone in the room was in shock, a tall young man who looked like Viktor Krum could not believe it.

"Wicked" Said two red-haired boys she gathered to be twins  
One of them looked over at her and smiled. She sat with Anya at their table.

"Lovely job with the choreography, you friend Anya was telling us how you planned the entire thing" Said a girl with long bushy brown hair. Adelena nodded sheepishly and began to fill her plate with food.

"I like how you had the male dancers disappear" the girl said

"But how were they able to lift the girls and dance with them" one of the twins asked

"That, my friend is a secret" Adelena said smiling and playing with the large onyx pendant around her neck.  
"I've been horribly rude, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger." Said the girl.

"Adelena Vanopolis" She replied quietly.

"Very nice job. I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

"Very nice to meet you"

"Ron Weasley"

"The name's George Weasley by the way."

"Now that our guests have all arrived, we can properly open the ceremony. As of now, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun. The rules are as follows, No student under the age of 17 is allowed to enter for safety reasons. If you are chosen, there is no backing out. You may enter your name into the Goblet of Fire once and once only."

After Professor Dumbledore had finished speaking, he tapped a large stone monument with his wand. The monument began to detract and a large blue goblet stood on a base.

"All those who wish to enter must do so before 7 P.M. on Friday evening. Byt my warning to those who wish to enter. These tasks are very dangerous and even with the skills you have acquired, life threatening."

"Wicked" Said both of the Weasley twins again

"But you aren't seventeen...are you?" Adelena asked

"We'll find a way to enter our names"

"It's never going to work" cautioned Hermione. Both shook their heads and went back to their meals. George watched Adelena place a pear on her plate. She began to take small bites. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled.

"You and Anya can bunk with Ginny and I while you're here" offered Hermione

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to offer." Said Adelena  
Professor Dumbledore stood up again and brought fourth a man with a magical eye.

"That can't be who I think it is" Anya said

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. You all may be more familiar with him as Mad-Eye Moody."  
After everyone had finished eating, Anya and Adelena followed Hermoine and Ginny up the stairs. When they made it to the half way point, the staircase began to move. Adelena gripped the railing tightly, startled by the sudden movement. Ginny laughed

"We forgot to mention that the staircases like to change" she said smiling

"Right...cool" said Adelena feigning calmness  
Everyone laughed as they came to a large portrait of a woman.

"Password?"

"Cabithreconus" Hermione said  
The door slid open and they entered the common room. 

"This is very nice" Anya said looking around

"Do you know where we might find our bags?" Adelena asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, already in the room" replied Ginny

"I hope that my instruments are alright" Adelena thought aloud

"Filch may be creepy but, he does take care with luggage" Hermione replied "So, what instruments do you play?"

"I play guitar, flute, violin, and piano"

"My goodness, you can play a lot, can't you?" said Ginny

"We have a piano that we use in the Great Hall on special occasions. Normally, it's kept in the utility room. Professor Filch won't mind you using it as long as you let him know" Hermione informed her

"Well then I'll definitely ask him about it"

"So, those twins are really cool. I saw George looking at you a lot" Teased Anya

"Fred and George are my older brothers" Ginny informed them

"I never would have guessed. You are complete opposites" Adelena replied. Ginny let out a laugh.

"Yes, I hear that very often. Even from my own parents"

"Fred on the other hand, has his eyes set on Angelina Johnson" Hermione added

"What about George? Does he have anyone?" Adelena asked before she could stop herself

"No, he hasn't mentioned anyone."

"Mmhmm" Lena said rolling over and going to sleep


End file.
